dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Horikita Maki
Perfil thumb|250px|Horikita Maki *'Nombre:' 堀北 真希 (ほりきた まき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Horikita Maki *'Apodos:' Maki-maki, Homaki, Makinpo, Horikitty, Pori chan *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanas menores, Esposo/actor Yamamoto Koji e hijo *'Ex Agencia:' Sweet Power Dramas *Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016) ep. 6 *Higanbana (NTV, 2016) *Tsuma to Tonda Tokkouhei (TV Asahi, 2015) *Masshiro (TBS, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Higanbana SP (NTV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.5 *9 Days Queen (TBS, 2014) *Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013) *ATARU SP (TBS, 2013) *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi (NTV, 2011) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Umareru (TBS, 2011) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! (TBS, 2010) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Chance! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Dansou no Reijin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) ep.6 *Deru Toko Demasho! (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 6-ban no Heya (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Akechi Kogoro VS Kindaichi Kosuke (2005) *Tokyo Shounen SP (TBS, 2004) *Ningen no Shoumei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Hon ga Maneku Yurei (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.3 *Dobutsu no Oisha-san (TV Asahi, 2003) *Keitai Deka Zenigata Mai (TBS, 2003) *Densha (2003) Películas *A Samurai Chronicle (2014) *ATARU The First Love & The Last Kill (2013) *My Little Sweet Pea (2013) *Kencho Omotenashi Ka (2013) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 (2012) *Korede Iinoda!! Eiga★Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Byakuyako (2011) *Ohoku (2010) *Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac (2010) *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) voz de Luke *Tokyo Boy (2008) *Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend 2008 (2008) voz de la princesa Rire *Kurosagi: The Movie (2008) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 (2007) *Last Words (2007) *Kimi no Yubisaki (2007) *Argentine Baba (2007) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *Trick: The Movie 2 (2006) *Mobile Detective: The Movie(2006) *Always: Sunset on Third Street (2005) *The Deep Red (2005) *HINOKIO (2005) *Gyakkyo nine (2005) *Tales of Terror (2004) *Yogen (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Winning Pass (2004) *The Locker 2 (2004) *The Locker (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Cosmic Rescue (2003) Anuncios *Lion Clinica (2014-2017) *Tokyo subway (2013-2016) *Noritz (2014) *SUZUKI (2013) *Cotton USA (2013) *Ichikami Hair Care (2012) *Morinaga Milk (2012) *Kracie (2012) *Leopalace21 (2011) *Baush+Lomb Renu (2011) *LUX (2010) *Metabaria Neo (2010-) *Lotte - Charlotte (2010-2011) *Suntory Horoyoi (2008) *Honda (2008) *Mitsui Sumitomo Insurance (2007-2008) *Konaka (2007-2008) *Suntory Natchan (2005-2008) *House Foods (2007) *Lotte (2005) *Try@HOME (2005) *Fujifilm (2004) *Nissinbo (2004) *Shiseido (2003) *Nintendo Game Boy (2003) *NTT docomo (2003) Videos Musicales *GOING UNDER GROUND - First Love (2008) *Janne Da Arc - Furimukeba (2006) *BUMP OF CHICKEN - Namida no Furusato (2006) *Remioromen - 3 tsuki 9 nichi (2004) Premios *'2013 42nd Best Dressed Award.' *'2013 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand '''Prix: Mejor Actriz. *'2012 74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz. *'2008 5th COTTON USA AWARD: Premio Miss Cotton USA. *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor Actriz. *'2008 9th Japan Best Jewellery Dresser Award: Premio 10 Daibumon. *'2008 31st Annual Meeting of the Japanese Academy Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2007 VOGUE NIPPON:' Mujer del Año. *'2007 54th The Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz. *'2006 49th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2006 MTV STUDENT VOICE AWARDS:' Mejor Actriz. *'2006 TV LIFE Annual Drama Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2006 TV Navi Drama of the Year 2005: Premio Mejor Revelación. *'''2006 47th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2006 29th Japan Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Rookie. *'2006 43rd Golden Arrow Award:' Premio Revelación. *'2006 Elan d'Dole Awards:' Premio Revelación. *'2005 27th Yokohama Film Festival: '''Premio Mejor Revelación. Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Esquiar, leer y el ciclismo. *'Especialidades:' Cocinar. *'Artistas favoritos:' Yuzu, EXILE y One Direction. *Durante sus días de instituto era vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. *Le gusta limpiar su casa. *El famoso fotógrafo ND CHOW es su amigo cercano y el que se encarga todos los años de su calendario y principales sesiones de fotos. *Es amiga de Eikura Nana y Nagasawa Masami. *Representó al equipo rojo en el 63rd NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen. *Conoció a One Direction ya que fue un evento donde ella les enseñaba la ciudad. Los miembros del grupo mencionaron que ella era adorable. *El 22 de agosto de 2015 anunció su matrimonio con el también actor Yamamoto Koji. Ambos comenzaron a salir después de coincidir en el elenco de varios dramas tales como Atashinchi no Danshi en 2009, y en Wagaya no Rekishi en 2015. *El 21 de junio de 2016, se informó mediante un fax de su agencia que la actriz y su marido el actor Yamamoto Koji están esperando su primer hijo. *El 18 de diciembre de 2016 se anunció que la actriz dio a luz a su primer hijo, no se dio a conocer el sexo ni la fecha de nacimiento del niño. *El 01 de marzo de 2017 la actriz se retiró del mundo del entretenimiento. Horikita lanzó una declaración a través de su agencia: "''En este momento, he decidido dejar mi trabajo. Ahora soy una madre y estoy pasando cada día felizmente con la familia que amo. Quiero proteger esta felicidad cálida e irreemplazable con todo lo que tengo". Horikita reveló que conversó con su esposo, el actor Yamamoto Koji y finalmente, ella llamó a su personal y a sus fans, "Gracias por los maravillosos 14 años". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Horikita Maki.jpg Horikita Maki 2.jpg Horikita Maki 3.jpg Horikita Maki 4.jpg Horikita Maki 5.jpg 20110621035211!Horikita Maki 6.jpg Horikita Maki7.jpg Horikita Maki 8.jpeg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:Retirados